Jouer avec l'intrigue
by Ecris-vains en formation
Summary: Mon nom est Alessia et j'ai dix-huit ans… Enfin j'avais. J'ai eut la chance et la surprise de renaitre. Mais il y a deux ou trois trucs bizarres dans ma vie. Je veux dire, les bébés tueurs à gages et les parrains bon-papa sont plutôt hors du commun… Non ?
1. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 1

Mon nom est Alessia et j'ai dix-huit ans… Enfin j'avais. J'ai eut la chance et la surprise de renaitre. Mais il y a deux ou trois trucs bizarres dans ma vie. Je veux dire, les bébés tueurs à gages et les parrains bon-papa sont plutôt hors du commun… Non ?

Et bien voila le premier chapitre de ma première histoire : Jouer avec l'intrigue  
>première partie : <span>Se placer dans le contexte<span>. Elle racontera la vie d'Alessia mon OC Avant que les aventures de Tsuna ne commencent.  
>Si quelqu'un lit ce chapitre qu'il n'hésite pas à commenter etou critiquer : j'en tiendrais compte pour le reste de l'histoire.  
>Enfin ce chapitre est plutôt une sorte de prologue puisque je me contente de mettre les choses en place pour mon personnage principal.<br>Donc je finirais sur un simple, bonne lecture, je devrais sortir le prochain chapitre à mon premier commentaire ou dans le weekend prochain.

P.S. Classé M pour violence, mort, et torture évoquées.

* * *

><p><em>Bip…Bip…Bip…<em>

D'où vient ce bruit ?

_Bip…Bip…Bip…_

Mon corps entier me fait mal.

_Bip…Bip…Bip…_

Il fait noir et je n'entends plus que ce 'bip'.

_Bip…Bip…Bip…_

Il y a des voix dans le lointain, la douleur s'éloigne à présent.

_Bip…Bip…_…_Bip…_…__

_On la perd… Ranimer… Masque..._

Je me sens comme en équilibre sur le bord d'une fenêtre, prêt à tomber.

_Bip…_…_…__Bip…_…__…_…__ _

_Trop tard…Terminé… Notre possible…_

J'ai finalement dérapé, je le sens, rien ne me tenait accroché et je glisse sur l'autre coté.

…

Il n'y a plus que moi et le silence.

Je n'ai plus mal, je ne sens plus rien.

C'est seulement là que j'ai compris : Je suis morte.

Je ne suis pas choquée ou peut être tellement que je ne m'en rends plus compte…

J'ai vécu une vie plutôt banale, et courte vu que j'ai eut dix-huit ans il y a peu. L'école, puis le lycée, puis la fac, les parents, les ''amis''.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche de qui que ce soit durant ma vie à part mes parents, fille unique qui as toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Et qui as toujours craqué pour les enfants (fibre maternelle sur-développé ou inclinaison pour ce qui est mignon, je n'ai jamais su). Pas de petit ami non plus.

Je regrette seulement de laisser ma famille derrière, après tout, ils m'ont toujours supporté (dans les deux sens).

C'est étrange j'ai toujours cru qu'après la mort il n'y avait rien, mais je suis là à me poser des questions. Même si il n'y as rien autours de moi je n'ai pas disparu, puisque je peux encore m'interroger… non ?

_-Bonjour Alessia._

-Hein?

_-Bonjour Alessia._

-J'avais compris la première fois.

_-Tu n'en avais pas l'air._

-Qui est-là ?

_-Ouvre déjà les yeux se sera plus confortable pour nous deux._

J'ai obéi et j'ai eut ainsi le bonheur de comprendre que j'avais encore des yeux en état de marche. Je me suis également aperçue que j'étais allongée sur le dos, depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette position, je l'ignore. Je n'ai plus mal mais je sens le sol froid contre moi, j'entends la respiration de celle ou celui qui m'a interpellé. J'ai roulé sur le côté afin de me redresser et, une fois assise, faire face à l'inconnu..e ?

Finalement face à face j'ai commencé à la détailler (oui, la) c'était une femme un peut plus âgée que moi, d'une vingtaine d'années approximativement. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais assortis à ses yeux et un doux sourire rassurant. Elle s'était accroupie à mon niveau et portait un costume noir du genre femme d'affaire (savez, l'ensemble costar/cravate et montre à 24 carat mais sans la montre). Elle semblait calme et posée et me regardait tranquillement dans les yeux.

Je suis restée un bon moment à la fixer ainsi avant de me dire que je devais avoir un air parfaitement stupide puisque j'avais ouvert la bouche de saisissement (mais on peut le comprendre non ?). Une fois que j'avais cessé d'imiter le merlan frit elle reprit la parole.

_-Tu réagis étonnamment posément, mais de ta part cela ne m'étonne pas trop._

-Et, au risque de me répéter, tu es ?

_-Je suis… ce que tu voudras, ton ange gardien, ta bonne étoile, ta conscience __exaetera__, à toi de choisir. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Ophélie._

-Euh, d'accord Ophélie. Et ou suis-je ?

_-La aussi tu peux le nommer selon ton bon plaisir, l'au-delà, ton subconscient, l'antichambre de la mort ou autre._

-Et ?

_-Et bien tu vas renaître._

-… Je suis sensée rire ou pleurer ?

_-Je dirais que tu fais ce qui te correspond le plus._

-Ça ne nous mène à rien…

_-Tu es une jeune fille avec de vraies capacités mais personne ne s'est donné la peine de te donner une chance. Aujourd'hui tu es morte dans un accident de voiture sans avoir pu montrer qui tu étais à ton entourage. Tu étais pourtant quelqu'un de compréhensive et tu es prête à accepter les autres. Tes rêves n'étaient pas de devenir célèbre ou riche, non pas qu'ils soient moins éminents. Ils étaient simplement d'une autre nature : Tu souhaitais sauver quelqu'un, tu étais prête à tendre la main à celui qui en aurait besoin._

-Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire ma vie privée là dedans. C'est gênant tu sais.

Alors que je trépignais mal à l'aise, elle eut un nouveau sourire affectueux, puis continua comme si de rien n'était.

_-Or il se trouve que des gens ont besoin de toi, et j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que tu les rencontres cette fois-ci. Sache que votre rencontre n'était pas prévue par le destin, c'est donc à toi d'en faire ce que tu en voudras. Ce sont des âmes blessées qui se sont rencontrées par la suite et ne tient qu'a toi de les soutenir ou de les briser, même si je doute de la deuxième possibilité._

Elle se tut un moment les yeux dans le vague avant d'ajouter :

_-Tu n'es pas la première à faire se voyage, mais tu ne rencontreras pas d'autres dans ton cas, du moins pas tout de suite._

Elle se tourna derechef vers moi et me regarda intensément dans les yeux

_-Maintenant commence ton aventure, je serais là en cas de problème, même si mon soutien ne sera que moral, appelle moi simplement._

C'est alors que tout s'obscurcit, et à la place de tomber j'avais l'impression de flotter.

J'attendis, combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas.

Il y a eut une lumière vive et une douleur violente qui me fit hurler…

J'étais née, pour la seconde fois.


	2. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 2

Voila le chapitre suivant...  
>C'est, disons la seconde partie du prologue, il faut bien que mon personnage naisse et profite de sa petite enfance, non ?<br>Pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre, il s'agit de présenter l'environnement de mon personnage, mais pour le prochain chapitre mon OC interagira enfin directement avec un personnage de KHR (J'ai pris mon temps hein?)

J'oubliais : Reborn & co ne m'appartiennent pas vous vous en doutez, mais faisons comme si vous le découvrez parce-qu'on ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas...

* * *

><p>Un an à passé, puis deux, puis cinq... J'ai appris pas mal de choses depuis le temps. Je suis née en Italie et mon nom est resté Alessia. Comment et pourquoi je l'ignore.<p>

Ma mère Naide et mon père Cosimo ont des liens avec la mafia, maman est une ancienne assassin free-lance avant qu'elle ne rencontre papa, lui-même informateur de diverses organisations, disons le, pas très légales.

Malgré leurs activités assez peu réglementaires ils ont su garder une certaine morale, les amenant à travailler souvent pour les Vongolas (ai-je oublié de mentionner qu'ils admirent tout deux le meilleur tueur à gage du monde éternellement âgé de un an ?).

Bref ils se sont croisés là bas et ont eut le ''coup de foudre'' enfin mon père en tout cas.

Il connaissait le neuvième du nom et la tête du CEDEF personnellement, ils avaient été amis durant leurs adolescences (Vous savez, les potes avec lesquels on fait les quatre cent coups et qui vous tiennent compagnie au poste face à des policiers, très courtois quoi qu'un peu énervé. Surtout après avoir retrouvé les plaques d'indications des rues interchangées durant la nuit ou autre. On a beaucoup d'imagination à cet âge.).

Ce qui à d'ailleurs entraîné un sacré bazar: Tout deux ont mis des machinations abracadabrantes en place afin de donner un coup de pouce à leur ami. Ce qui donnait souvent des résultats… intéressant bien que non souhaités en première place.

Le sauvetage héroïque de ma mère au beau milieu de l'océan par exemple n'as pas très bien tourné, disons qu'ils avaient oubliés que ma mère était un assassin encore actif et pouvait donc se débrouiller seule en cas de problème… Contrairement à mon père qui est loin d'être sportif, je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Disons juste que cette histoire c'est terminé avec une bonne crise de fou rire de ma mère, une bouée de sauvetage, un caleçon et trois fourchettes…

C'est cependant par la persévérance et l'intelligence avec laquelle il se sortait des situations parfois dangereuses, toujours farfelues et absolument loufoques dans lesquelles ses amis le mettaient qu'il finit par la conquérir. C'est chou non ?

La suite fut plus calme pour eux : je suis née et maman fit une pose dans son travail pour s'occuper de moi tendis que papa s'installa temporairement en tant qu'indic des Vongola, rendant son emploi plus stable.

Évidement la version racontée à une gamine de deux à cinq ans contenait beaucoup moins de détails mais étonnement ils ne tentaient pas de noyer le poisson ou de m'ensevelir sous des bobards plus gros les uns que les autres. Peut être parce qu'ils savaient que ce serait mon quotidien un jour où l'autre.

Née de deux collaborateurs de la mafia difficile d'avoir une vie normale, mais qui à dit que je voulais qu'elle soit dans la norme, ma vie ?

Autre chose, j'ai remarqué que mon apparence physique était la même qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire, non pas que j'étais narcissique dans mon ancienne vie, mais j'avais deux-trois traits physiques que j'aimais bien.

J'ai toujours aimé, par exemple, ma silhouette. Elle n'était pas trop ronde sans être non plus quasi-anorexique, cela sans que j'aie pour autant à faire des diètes et régimes par-dessus la tête.

Mes cheveux étaient presque blonds à la naissance puis se sont assombris au fil du temps, facile à coiffer avec quelques bouclettes au bout qui me donnait un air d'enfant sage, très utile, croyez-moi.

Pour finir mes yeux multicolores, C'était une caractéristique qui me différenciait et dont j'étais assez fière : si on regardait bien, on y trouvait du bleu, du vert, du marron, du noir, et même du jaune. Résultat on avait l'impression que mes yeux changeaient de couleur selon la lumière et l'endroit ou j'étais. Ils pouvaient être différentes variantes de vert, bleu, brun et même, d'après certains rouge ou jaune ! (mais c'est encore à prouver…)

Le reste était dans la norme, mais j'avais the look of the angel quand je le voulais je faisais fondre les adultes avec mon air de petite-fille-innocente-qui-est-trop-timide-pour-demander. Non pas que je n'étais pas réellement intimidée parfois, mais je savais l'utiliser à mon avantage, les mimiques je-suis-une-petite-fille-bien-polie-sage-comme-une-image marchent bien aussi.

On aurait put penser qu'il est difficile de cacher le fait qu'on se souvient de sa vie antérieure, mais de ma naissance à mes deux ans je n'avais aucuns souvenirs de mon autre vie. J'ai donc grandit comme n'importe quel enfant. Vers deux ans et demi, trois ans mes souvenirs me sont revenus peu à peu, et même si beaucoup me sont encore flou, je me rappelle néanmoins du principal, surtout d'après ma mort.

Je les ais d'abord pris pour des rêves mais j'ai heureusement retrouvé ma mentalité de jeune adulte (relativement, mais il faut avouer que je n'étais pas très adulte au départ, alors…).

Malgré tout mentalité ne rime pas avec maturité. Et je continuais à agir comme un enfant de mon âge physique. Seule différence étant que je savais un peu plus de choses qu'un enfant de quelques années à peine, me rendant plus débrouillarde que la moyenne.

Le premier événement marquant de ma vie c'est passé alors que j'avais quatre ans. Les Vongola avaient des problèmes avec une famille ennemie. Ils ont donc décidé de demander de l'aide à mes parents. Ils étaient tout à fait prêts à coopérer, mais il fallut tout de même me trouver une nounou puisque mes géniteurs refusaient de me laisser sans surveillance ni protection.

Surtout en temps de guerre.

Or il se trouvait qu'une famille de confiance avait eux même à protéger un enfant de cette guérilla.

Une famille mafieuse qui fait du Babysitting, on voit se genre de choses tout les jours en effet…


	3. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 3

Et sa y est, voici le troisième chapitre ! Le premier personnage de la série qu'Alessia rencontrera débarque enfin !

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Reborn n'est pas à moi, on s'en doute, et si quelqu'un lit mes chapitres et veut commenter ou lire la suite plus vite qu'il me le fasse savoir...

Merci à 3Rebroniennes pour son commentaire (Le tout premier qu'on m'écrit 'snif' je suis émue) je suis contente que le début t'ai plus, je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite ^v^

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée catapultée dans une immense mansion dès le lendemain matin. J'étais installée dans le hall d'entrée cernée par des types en costard cravate et aux mines patibulaires, sans parler du fait qu'il y avait dans mon entourage une absence totale et évidente de visage familier…<p>

L'environnement idéal pour une gamine de quatre ans n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais évidement beau savoir que je serais en sécurité et que ce n'était qu'une situation temporaire, j'avais 4 ans, je vous le répète, et même avec mes souvenirs de jeune adulte, paniquer est une réaction plutôt normale je pense.

C'est donc avec un à propos très opportun que j'ai commencé à larmoyer.

Un des mecs en noir à dû sentir l'explosion imminente de la bombe à retardement que j'étais à cet instant, puisqu'il c'est approché lentement de moi. Une action qui était, je suppose, dans l'ultime espoir de désamorcer la sirène menaçant leurs tympans. Il devait avoir dans les 25 ans et portait des lunettes rectangulaires.

Il c'est mis doucement à mon niveau puis m'as dit gentiment :

-Bonjour ma petite, je m'appelle Romario. Tu dois être Alessia, non ?

Je hochais la tête timidement, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire puis continua :

-Tes parents seront occupés durant quelques jours, nous nous occuperons de toi en attendant.

Il fit une pause puis ajoutât :

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule enfant ici, il y a un garçon un peu plus âgé que toi qui vit là. Tu veux le rencontrer ?

J'ai de nouveau acquiescé, cette fois ci un peu plus à l'aise ajoutant un : « Oui Monsieur » pas vraiment audible. Ce à quoi il à sourit d'avantage avant de m'entraîner plus profondément dans la mansion.

Au bout de se qui m'a semblé une éternité, je suis arrivée dans une chambre, elle était en bazar. Et c'était peu dire, un ouragan serait passé par là qu'on n'aurait pas fait la différence. Sur le lit se tenait un jeune garçon, sûrement celui dont Romario venait de me parler.

Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit et devait être en train de lire lorsque nous sommes arrivés car il avait reposé son bouquin en face de lui. Il se tournait à présent vers nous et m'offrit un large sourire lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

C'était un garçon de neuf ans qui avait des cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille et un air doux sur le visage. Il se redressa, descendant de son lit afin de s'approcher de nous quand…

PAF

Étalé de tout son long il se releva gauchement tout en maugréant, se tenant son front légèrement rougis à présent. Tandis que Romario se contentait de soupirer, je m'étais penchée vers lui un peu inquiète. Cependant après avoir vu que ce n'était rien de grave je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air penaud.

Ce à quoi il s'offusqua d'ailleurs m'offrant un regard boudeur qui eut pour effet de complètement effacer mon malaise alors que je tentais de réprimer mon rire.

Une fois calmée je lui ais donc dédié mon premier sourire depuis que j'étais arrivée ici :

-Je m'appelle Alessia et toi ? Je voulais pas te vexer. Mais c'était vraiment rigolo tu sais.

Il bouda quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'abandonner et de me répondre :

-Dino.

Il y eut un court silence avant que je ne reprenne :

-Tu n'as pas peur ici ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

-Les grands messieurs en noir, ils font un peu peur. Et puis c'est tellement grand ici. Et puis y'as pas maman ni papa. Et puis… Moi j'ai un peu peur.

J'ai regardé mes pieds un moment, gênée d'avoir cette peur malgré le fait que je savait être en sécurité ici, mais surtout de d'avoir avoué être effrayée à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai alors sentis qu'on prenait ma main. Relevant immédiatement la tête, je me suis trouvée nez à nez avec Dino. Il me regarda dans les yeux sans sourciller puis déclara :

-T'en fait pas, je resterais avec toi durant tout ton séjour. Et s'il se passe quelque chose je te protégerais !

Ceci dit il m'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir laissant sur place un Romario légèrement surpris face au soudain enthousiasme du garçon.

Plus tard après quelques descentes en catastrophe d'escaliers et collisions inopinées avec le sol. Sans compter les multiples rencontres avec des murs qui, je cite : « N'étaient pas là la dernière fois », nous sommes finalement arrivés dans le jardin exterieur en un seul morceau.

J'ai observé les plantes et le chemin sillonnant la végétation d'un air assez peu assuré. Dino dut sentir mon hésitation et décider d'agir en conséquence. C'est à dire, comme l'aîné qu'il était. Car il s'engagea en direction des sentiers avec un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer ce que je devinais des encouragements avant de trébucher sur un caillou traîtreusement placé sur son chemin. Se retrouvant pour la X-éme fois nez à nez avec le parterre, puis se releva accusant la pierre du regard.

La scène se déroulant sous mes yeux eut malgré tout l'effet escompté initialement puisque je n'étais plus du tout effrayée. Je me suis penchée vers lui pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Sa va aller Dino ?

-Sa va, c'est ce maudit caillou qui était sur le passage. Et puis appelle-moi grand frère !

-Grand frère ?

Je dus avoir l'air vraiment perdue car il ajouta d'un air sérieux.

-J'ai dis que je te protégerais tant que je serais là, je serais donc ton grand frère durant toute la durée de ton séjour ici ! Et c'est le rôle de l'aîné de surveiller le plus jeune, tu n'as donc plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, puisque je serais toujours là en cas de besoin.

Il avait l'air confiant et totalement sur de lui alors qu'il me parlait. Une fois ses encouragements terminés, il m'entraîna doucement vers le chemin tandis que je le regardais impressionnée par son assurance soudaine. Surtout sachant que lui même passait son temps à tomber ou se mettre en difficulté sans le vouloir.

Je crois que c'est à partir de ce jour qu'il à gagné mon respect et mon admiration, alors qu'il tentait de me rassurer avec des bleus, des bosses et des coupures un peu partout tout en maintenant son sourire inébranlable.

-Bien grand frère !


	4. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 4

Voili voila~ le chapitre est sortit.

Le deuxième chapitre sur Dino est là ! Il est un peu plus long que les précédents (yeah !) Pas grand chose à dire à part bonne lecture...

Reborn ne m'appartient pas et blablabla...

Merci à inukag9 pour son commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent à la fois tous les mêmes et totalement différents les uns des autres.<p>

Dino à tenu sa promesse quant à être mon grand frère et m'as fait visiter sa demeure dans tous les coins et recoins. J'ai pris également l'habitude de toujours avoir sur moi une boite des premiers secours avec laquelle je suis rapidement devenue un maître dans l'art des premiers soins.

Avec autant de pratique ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Le plus amusant dans l'affaire était la manie qu'avait Dino d'accuser son environnement de ses diverses chutes (même si je dois avouer que dans 90% des cas ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de sa maladresse mais plus celle de sa malchance).

J'ai appris également à mieux le connaître et à l'apprécier d'autant plus. C'est quelqu'un de sincère, et il a la volonté de protéger ceux qui lui sont cher. Le tout en aillant absolument horreur de la violence.

Malgré ses gaffes ponctuelles, il tentera toujours de réparer ses erreurs, même si parfois cela empire plus la situation que cela ne l'arrange.

Une fois, par exemple, il parvint à inonder tout un étage du château, je m'explique :

Dino et moi rentrions d'une de nos sorties au jardin rendu légèrement boueux par la pluie.

Boue + Enfants de neuf et quatre ans + Maladresse maladive de l'un + Couloir fraîchement lavé et ciré = Je vous laisse deviner le résultat...

Bref les domestiques n'étaient pas content-content. Pour s'amender Dino à décidé de nettoyer par lui même le couloir, amoindrissant leurs travail. Or pour laver le sol il faut une serpillière, du produit pour laver le sol, un seau et de l'eau.

Dino regroupa les éléments nécessaires à sa mission dans une salle d'eau ouverte sur le couloir. Il prit la serpillière et le seau qu'il plaça sous le robinet puis l'ouvrit pour qu'il se remplisse.

Rien de bien mal jusqu'à présent, n'est-ce pas...

Dino laissa ensuite le robinet ouvert pour aller chercher le savon en attendant que le seau se remplisse.

Jusque là tout se passe miraculeusement bien et ça pourrait continuer ainsi, non ?

Non.

N'oublions pas que mon nouvellement appointé grand frère à le chic pour se mettre dans les pires situations possible en clignant des yeux.

Donc à son retour le seau débordait.

Il à par conséquent paniqué et tenté de refermer rapidement le robinet.

Le brisant net dans son effort.

Après diverses chutes malencontreuses les adultes alertés par le bruit sont arrivés pour découvrir que Dino avait, on ignore comment, détruit les canalisations de la pièce, résultant à un raz de marée sortant de la salle maintenant ouverte et inondant ainsi tout l'étage.

Personne ne reprocha vraiment quoi que se soit à Dino qui fut d'ailleurs réduit à nous regarder réparer les dégâts en silence.

En effet tous étaient au courent de sa maladresse légendaire malgré sa bonne volonté et l'air coupable qui se lisait sur son visage prouvait largement que nous regarder réparer ses bêtises était une punition suffisante.

Dino m'as également fait explorer les environs de fond en comble, même les sorties de secours et les passages secrets qu'il avait découvert lors de ses aventures.

Un jour nous étions à l'orée de la forêt à proximité du manoir, je me sentais fatiguée et nous nous sommes donc arrêtés dans l'herbe. Nous avons parlés de tout et de rien avant que je ne pose une question qui me turlupinait depuis un moment déjà :

-Hey Dino, pourquoi tu vis dans une grande maison qui à l'air riche mais qui semble tomber en ruine ?

Il resta un moment silencieux. D'abord surprit que je pose une telle question puis perdu dans ses pensées et cherchant comment expliquer sa situation à une gamine de quatre ans. Il dût décider que vivant dans le même monde que lui je serais à même de comprendre.

-Ma famille était très riche et influente à une époque, tu sais ? Mais les précédents responsables l'ont peu à peu ruinée et affaiblie. Aujourd'hui ce domaine est tout ce qu'il reste de sa gloire d'antan et nous ne possédons pas assez pour le restaurer vraiment. C'est pourquoi il tombe en ruine malgré les efforts de mon père et de ses hommes.

-Ses hommes ?

-Les gens vivant avec nous sont des employés de mon père, comme Romario.

-Ah, tu vas prendre la succession de ton papa ?

Il me regarda comme s'il m'avait poussé une deuxième tête et j'ajoutai alors :

-Y as deux adultes en noir qui parlaient de sa, ils disaient « Dino est le seul candidat pour la succession du boss, mais il est trop jeune pour s'occuper des Cavallones… » D'ailleurs c'est quoi un boss ? Et c'est quoi un cavallone ?

-Euh…

Il eut d'abord l'air un peu mal à l'aise puis finit par se lancer.

-Un boss c'est… Le chef de la famille, c'est lui qui est responsable de tout ce qui se passe ici et Cavallone, c'est le nom de ma famille.

-Et tu vas devenir le chef ?

-C'est plutôt que je suis fils unique et que le seul à pouvoir le succéder c'est moi.

-Pourquoi ça te rends triste ?

-Ça ne me rend pas triste, mais tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le rôle de ceux qui ont ruiné ma famille. A cause d'eux tout le monde doit travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement et mon père est toujours sous une tonne de travail sans jamais avoir du temps pour moi. Prendre la succession c'est être à la place de ceux qui nous ont endettés. En plus je ne serais pas capable de remettre la famille à niveau. Je risque plus de rendre la situation encore plus désespérée qu'autre chose…

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Dino ruminait ses sombres pensées. Puis je lui ai tapoté sur l'épaule afin d'attirer son attention.

-Si tu devenais le chef, il y a une chose dont je suis sûre. Tu ne seras jamais comme ses méchants bosses ! Tu es quelqu'un qui fait attention aux autres, tu es le plus gentil et le meilleur grand frère du monde ! Je suis sûre… Non, je sais que si tu devenais le chef des Cavallone tu serais le meilleur chef qu'ils puissent rêver avoir.

Je le regardai avec un sourire confiant alors qu'il me fixait étonné de mes propos. Au bout d'un moment il me renvoya un sourire un peu rassuré avant de murmurer un faible « merci ». Puis nous sommes restés encore un instant sans bouger avant de rentrer silencieusement. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Plus tard afin d'affronter ma peur de ses ''futur subordonnés'' il m'a officiellement présenté aux types en noir en tant que sa petite sœur. J'ai eut la surprise de les voir nous sourire affectueusement suite à sa déclaration. Il y en a même un qui m'a offert des bonbons. Avec Dino, les choses étaient décidément beaucoup moins effrayantes.

Romario, même s'il ne nous accompagnait pas dans toutes nos péripéties, était une figure constamment présente. Il était toujours dans les parages même si on ne l'apercevait pas forcément. Il apprécia mon initiative lorsque j'ai gardé sur moi des trousses de secours et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'apprit à bander les foulures, désinfecter une coupure, ou encore retirer des graviers et autres trucs indésirables des différentes blessures… du pauvre Dino principalement.

Cependant chaque chose a une fin. La crise par laquelle passait les Vongola ce termina et je dû rentrer à la maison.

Nous étions à l'extérieur, face à la porte d'entrée. Mes parents avaient salué ceux qui c'étaient occupé de moi durant ces quelques jours puis s'étaient installés prés de la voiture alors que je faisais mes adieux.

Tous les Cavallones étaient présents pour mon départ et Dino me regardait perdant un peu ses moyens alors que je pleurais comme une madeleine.

-Ne pleure pas voyons, je te rendrais visite.

-M-m-mais…

-Ne pleure pas j'ai dit. Je te promets qu'on se reverra, la porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi, tu le sais.

J'ai hoché la tête, pas vraiment sure de pouvoir faire une phrase articulée. Les gars en noir qui me faisaient si peur initialement nous regardaient Dino et moi avec émotion alors que nous faisions nos adieux. Certains avaient sortit leurs mouchoirs et la vision de ces types bien battis en costar cravate pleurer à chaudes larmes ne put que me tirer un sourire. Ils étaient étonnement sensibles ces grands dadais.

Romario était présent aussi, un peu à l'écart, mais définitivement là, comme à son habitude avec son sourire paternel.

Cela me permit de me reprendre et de re-fixer mon attention sur Dino qui reprit la parole :

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai décidé que tu serais ma petite sœur et rien ne changera ça ! Je serais toujours prêt à venir à ta rescousse si tu as besoin de moi. Comme ça tu n'aura plus jamais à avoir peur, ni à être triste.

Je lui ai offert mon plus beau sourire, bien qu'un peu humide, puis je l'ai embrassé sur la joue avant de me diriger vers mes parents qui m'attendaient toujours devant la voiture. Avant de rentrer dans le véhicule je me suis retournée afin de lancer un dernier au revoir aux Cavallone et c'est là que c'est arrivé pour la première fois.

Dino était en avant et me faisait un sourire en coin rassurant alors que sa ''famille'' était debout en arrière à la fois un peu à l'écart et en même temps avec lui. Comme pour le supporter de plus loin, ou le surveiller.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai eut comme un flash, une scène semblable se déroulait sous mes yeux avec un Dino plus âgé, d'une vingtaine d'années, qui avait une attitude à la fois décontractée et sérieuse dans plusieurs situations. Dans la forêt, sous la neige et même dans une petite chambre en désordre avec Romario et un autre.

C'est là que j'ai eut la certitude que Dino serait un parfait 'Boss'. Je lui ai sourit une dernière fois avant de partir en disant :

-Quoi que tu fasses tu y arriveras, même si sa peut te paraître difficile, ceux qui sont à tes cotés te soutiendrons ! Et moi aussi !

Les adultes présents parurent à la fois étonnés et intrigués par de tels propos, surtout venant d'une gamine de même pas cinq ans mais Dino sembla comprendre car il se mit à rire avant de me lancer un regard complice.

C'est ainsi que j'ai quitté Dino et les Cavallones.


	5. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 5

Désolée Désolée Désoléeeeeuh !  
>Mon cinquième chapitre avec une semaine de retard... T_T<br>Pour tout dire j'étais malade et je suis restée clouée au lit toute la semaine des fêtes de fin d'années (et mon anif'), je n'ai donc pas pu écrire mon chapitre (ni faire quoi que se soit d'ailleurs V_V)  
>Le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à être satisfaite de ce chapitre et sa m'énerve !<br>Bref, pour me faire pardonner j'ai décidé de sortir le premier chapitre de : Comment devenir papa (pour les mafiosos endurcis)  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

Reborn, vous savez à qui il est et ce n'est pas moi...

Merci à inukag9 pour suivre et commenter mon histoire, je pense que je finirais par déprimer si tu ne lisait pas mon histoire. Savoir que quelqu'un me lit et suit ma 'série' est vraiment encourageant ! Merci encore !

* * *

><p>Le trajet du retour fut des plus paisibles, bien entendu à l'exception près de mes parents qui, depuis que la voiture avait démarré, me pressaient presque littéralement de questions. Questions auxquelles je répondais d'ailleurs avec une réserve de patience me paraissant infinie et que j'ignorais posséder jusqu'alors :<p>

Oui, j'avais bien mangé durant mon séjour.

Non, je ne me suis pas ennuyée.

Oui, Dino et les autres s'étaient bien occupé de moi.

Non, personne ne m'as embête, maltraité, brutalisé, ou quoi que se soit.

Oui, ils m'avaient manqués mais Non, je n'ai pas été triste durant leurs absences.

Et pour finir Non je n'ai pas froid dans la voiture. Et je n'ai donc PAS besoin d'un pull supplémentaire.

Cependant je ne pouvais pas vraiment me concentrer sur la conversation : ce qui m'était arrivé avec Dino m'inquiétait un peu. Je veux dire, je sais que je viens d'un autre monde, que j'ai visité ''l'au delà'' une fois, mais des visions sa me parait un peu...

Surnaturel ? Bien sur, mais pas autant que la vie après la mort.

Anormal ? Je suis la fille de deux mafiosis et la ''petite sœur'' d'un possible futur boss de famille mafieuse, qu'est-ce qui dans ma vie peut donc être normal...

Incroyable ? Normalement oui, mais là la situation est un peu exceptionnelle.

Dingue ? Absolument et totalement, mais de ce coté je ne pense pas que mes expériences irons en s'arrangeant.

Cool ? Définitivement, et c'est comme ça qu'est ma vie maintenant.

Une fois que nous sommes rentrés à la maison mes parents m'ont préparé mon repas préféré, certainement pour se faire pardonner de leur longue absence. J'ai en échange mangé avec appétit et bonne humeur, leur montrant ainsi que je ne leurs en voulais pas. J'ai également eut le droit de veiller un peu (bien que je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps, n'oublions pas mon age actuel, mais rien qu'avoir le droit de le faire était suffisant à me rendre heureuse).

Une fois couchée je l'ai appelé pour la première fois.

-Ophélie ?

_-Oui ?_

-Euh…Bonjour ?

_-Bonjour, tu veux me demander quelque chose ?_

-Et bien il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui.

_-Quoi donc ?_

-J'ai vu Dino.

_-Et ?_

-Je l'ai vu avant de le rencontrer, je l'ai déjà vu ou simplement croisé. Mais il était adulte !

_-Ah… C'est tout ?_

-C'est tout ce qui m'intrigue. Il devrait y avoir autre chose ? C'est une raison suffisante pour moi de m'interroger ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eut des visions dans mon autre vie, ni avoir des liens avec la mafia ! Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en Italie avant ! Et pourtant depuis ma naissance des lieux et des noms me sont familiers sans que je ne mette vraiment le doigt dessus ! Comment doit-je appeler ce qui m'est arrivé, hein ?

_-C'est bel et bien un souvenir, mais pas d'une vision, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour tout dire il s'agit d'une histoire._

-Comment ça ?

_-Il y a longtemps je suis morte une première fois, comme toi, avant d'être envoyée dans ce monde. La raison pour laquelle tu as put être transportée ici est car un auteur, un cinéaste, ou un chanteur à décrit cet univers._

-Pardon ?

_-Il y a des centaines d'univers qui existent, sanglants, utopiques, absurdes ou autre. Il arrive donc souvent qu'une œuvre, aussi bien un opéra, qu'une bande dessinée en passant par un film touche se monde permettant à un lien de se créer._

-Donc je suis ici parce que j'ai vu quelque chose de lié à cet univers ?

_-Tout à fait. De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?_

-Mmmh... Des images, mais entièrement en noir et blanc... Et d'autres aussi, mais qui bougeaient et qui étaient en couleurs.

_-Cela peut être une bande dessinée ou un manga et la série adaptée. Tu as de la chance, tes souvenirs seront plus précis et plus longs, surtout si l'œuvre a eut assez de succès pour être mise en image._

-Donc c'est normal ? Ce genre de 'vision' arrivera à nouveau ?

_-A chaque fois que tu te rapprocheras de quelqu'un existant dans l'histoire que tu as lu, ou si tu assistes à un événement tiré de celle-ci. Mais sache que c'est assez aléatoire. Parfois tout deviendra clair comme l'eau de roche et d'autres fois tu ne parviendras jamais à te rappeler avec exactitude ce qui se passe, même après des années._

-Donc j'aurais des images qui vont surgir aléatoirement de ma tête concernant la vie de certaines personnes que je croiserais dont Dino ? Ça ne semble pas très pratique tout cela...

_-Surtout que tu ignorera à quel point tu peut te fier à ce que tu verra, et si en général les grandes lignes sont les mêmes il ne faut pas que tu oublie que les gens autour de toi sont des êtres vivants qui agiront de leurs propre chef, comme toi. Tu n'aura donc qu'un ordre d'idée, une possibilité que l'auteur à décrit sur ce qui pourrais se passer._

-Je comprends.

_-On va s'arrêter là tu est fatiguée, repose toi. Nous continuerons un autre jour veux-tu ?_

-D'accord, et merci.

_-De rien, c'est mon rôle après tout._

-Dis, si tu est passé par la même chose que moi, est-ce que je devrais ''guider'' quelqu'un aussi ?

_-Tu n'as pas vraiment à t'en soucier, du moins pas pour l'instant. Je t'en raconterais plus la prochaine fois._

-Mmmh… D'accord, ça m'ira comme explication, pour l'instant au moins.

_-Au revoir Alessia n'hésite pas à me rappeler en cas de problèmes._

-A la prochaine fois.

Je suis restée silencieuse un instant, installée sur le dos et fixant le plafond alors que mon cerveau tournait en rond.

J'avais sentit qu'elle était partie mais son absence me faisais un drôle de vide, comme si ces quelques jours passés constamment entourés de monde (les Cavallones et Dino) m'avais ôte la capacité à dormir seule. Je savais que mes parents se trouvaient la pièce à coté mais je me sentais étrangement esseulée et perdue, minuscule dans ce vaste univers.

Je n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre durant ma réflexion, j'avais après tout pas mal d'informations à digérer d'un coup. Je venais tout de même d'apprendre pas mal de choses assez troublants surtout pour mon âge…

Non, même plus âgée ce genre de révélations faisait tout de même beaucoup en une seule fois. J'ai pensé à mon nouveau ''grand frère'' et à sa famille, à mes parents, ceux de cette vie.

Tout ceci est bel et bien réel, mon enfance, les moments passés avec les Cavallones, les sorties avec mes parents…

Ce sont des choses que j'ai vécues. Ce sont des gens qui ont vécut, vivent, et vivront encore. De plus ce monde est celui dans lequel je suis née celui dans lequel j'ai vécu, celui dans lequel je vit encore.

C'est mon monde maintenant.

Finalement je me suis endormie sans même m'en rendre compte.


	6. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 6

Et bien voila le chapitre suivant un peut court et pas de nouveaux personnages introduits, dsl, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre...

Merci à inukag9 qui inlassablement laisse un commentaire à chaque chapitres, si tu n'était pas là j'aurais arrête il y as longtemps, merci encore !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>A mes cinq ans mes parents m'ont informé d'une décision importante de leur part : Ils avaient décidé de m'apprendre les ficelles de leurs métiers respectifs.<p>

Je ne pense pas que leur objectif était de faire de moi une tueuse à gage de cinq ans, mais plutôt de s'assurer que je pourrais survivre quoi qu'il arrive.

Dans un tel milieux personne n'est à l'abri après tout, pas même les enfants. De plus ils savaient parfaitement que je risquais de devenir orpheline à tout moment, malgré le fait qu'ils travaillaient relativement sûrement grâce aux Vongola, ils n'avaient pas l'assurance vie ou accident si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Bref, ma survie risquait fortement de reposer en priorité sur mes prochaines leçons et la manière dont je les utiliserais plutôt qu'une quelconque aide extérieure.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la cinquième année de ma seconde vie.

Chaque matins ma mère me réveillait tous les jours un peu plus tôt pour m'habituer peu à peu à mon nouveau quotidien. Elle commençait par me faire faire différents exercices et étirements avant de commencer une séance de course à pied.

Évidement la route que nous empruntions et qui initialement était plate et sans danger, à commencé à s'allonger alors que notre itinéraire changeait peu à peu. À la fin je me retrouvait à éviter différents obstacles plus ou moins orthodoxes (Ou as-t-elle trouvé le moyen de faire une fausse aux crocodiles dans une route à l'orée de la ville avec les lianes genre jungle tropicale ?).

Elle m'as d'ailleurs informé que la dernière étape de mon entraînement se passerait dans un endroit appelé : la Montagne de la Mort. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, c'est un nom assez impressionnant en tout cas !

Elle m'expliqua que c'était afin d'augmenter ma souplesse, ma force et mon endurance. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas commencer à me faire utiliser des armes ou m'apprendre à me battre avec une condition physique d'un gamin de cinq ans sans réelle formation antérieure.

La deuxième étape fut d'entraîner mes réflexes et d'améliorer ma résistance. Elle m'a donc appris, notamment, à éviter différents projectiles d'une dangerosité variée. Des grosses balles en mousses de plus en plus petites et de plus en plus dures pour arriver à des flèches avec du caoutchouc au bout, puis sans, mais jamais je ne vit ma mère me tirer dessus avec l'une d'entre elles aillant une pointe. Il était hors de question de me mettre réellement en danger. Malheureusement, cela n'as pas empêché d'être des expériences vraiment douloureuses.

Ensuite nous sommes passées aux balles, paint-ball (plutôt pain-ball, si vous voulez mon avis) pistolet à bille puis, cerise sur le gâteau des plombs… Ah ! Et éviter les explosions (C'est toujours amusant de rentrer à la maison avec ses vêtements et cheveux en partie roussis).

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne me mit en réel danger, et si certaines fois (souvent) ça faisait mal, je savais que je ne risquais rien à part quelques bleus, coupures et courbatures.

Après chaque session elle s'empressait d'ailleurs de soigner mes différentes égratignures avec toute la douceur du monde.

Elle m'apprit à réagir au moindre son et à me sortir de n'importe quel guêpier.

Chose très utile si on considère mes futurs possibles d'après moi.

Mon père quand a lui me récupérait après ma formation physique pour m'apprendre à réfléchir efficacement et développer mes sens. Savoir former un plan en prenant plusieurs éléments en compte : le lieu, les possibilités, la force du vent jusqu'à ses propres forces et faiblesses. Savoir reconnaître un piège en un coup d'œil. Repérer dans une salle les engins d'écoute ou de surveillance. Reconnaître d'après mes cinq sens les différentes armes, poisons… Bref tout ce qui pourrait être, parlons franchement, pas très positif pour ma santé.

Il m'as appris tout ce qu'il savait sur l'informatique, comment utiliser différents types de dispositifs espions, comment les trouver et brouiller leurs signaux si nécessaire, comment trafiquer les engins électriques pour avoir différents effets intéressants (disparition d'éléments sur l'écran, explosion, récupération de données, piratage du système principal...).

Il m'apprit comment trouver et utiliser n'importe quelle information, la vendre, l'échanger, voir l'utiliser pour faire chanter quelqu'un, il m'a ainsi de temps en temps emmené quelque part avec pour mission de me rendre dans un endroit précis et me suivais alors que je mettais en pratique ses leçons.

Ainsi, je dû trouver par moi même le service de renseignement mafieux ou le point de rendez-vous de différentes _Famiglias_, les Vongola ou d'autres, alliées à celle-ci ou non.

J'appris ainsi où me rendre si j'avais besoin d'une planque ou de ''produits'' que l'on ne trouvait pas sur le commerce normal. Ainsi que les différentes transactions possibles, des pot-de-vins aux simples achats et les prix actuels afin de ne pas se faire arnaquer.

Tout deux m'ont appris à tromper les autres mais aussi à voir à travers les mensonges, ou plutôt deviner si quelqu'un cherchait à cacher quelque chose puis comprendre quoi et pourquoi.

Je savais ainsi hacker, ''emprunter'' ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'immédiat, mettre hors d'état de nuire bombes/pièges/armoires-à-glace-pas-très-amicales, crocheter n'importe quelle serrure et bien d'autres choses.

C'était une formation de tous les jours et même si je ne suis pas passée de totale novice à grand maître en deux jours, je faisais de vrais progrès. Je me rendais parfaitement compte de mon évolution et mes parents ne cachaient pas leur fierté face à mes progrès, m'encourageant à chaque instant.

Ainsi je poursuivais mon apprentissage avec enthousiasme malgré les bleus et les bosses accumulés en chemin. J'obtins ainsi un très bon niveau dans les différents domaines enseignés par mes parents au fur et à mesure que les années passaient.

Le début de mon entraînement ne fut pas la seule chose qui marqua mes cinq ans. J'avais déjà vu le quasi-château des Vongolas à plusieurs reprises et j'y étais entré plus d'une fois. Je connaissais ainsi de vue le fameux Reborn et le personnel. Le neuvième du nom (aka papy) et le chef du CEDEF étant des amis de mon père, ce furent donc ceux avec qui je passais le plus de temps.

Le grand chef de la famille me faisait plus penser à un grand-papa gâteau (mais absolument pas gâteux) qu'à un grand boss de famille mafieuse. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler Papy, habitude à laquelle il m'encourageait d'ailleurs.

Iemitsu quant à lui passait son temps à rabattre les oreilles de tous avec son petit ''Tsu-kun'' et sa ''merveilleuse Nana'' et disait au moins cinq fois par visite que je devrais venir les voir un jour. Pour lui, c'était mon père qui avait insisté pour que je l'appelle tonton car ils étaient ''proche comme des frères''. Ce dont je ne doutais pas, car lorsque Iemitsu commençait à rabâcher à quel point sa famille était mignonne, affectueuse, merveilleuse, papa s'y mettait aussi…

Une arme de destruction des nerfs massive si vous voulez mon avis. Au bout de quelques secondes il n'y avait plus une personne dans la pièce. Les seuls immunisés étaient ma mère, moi et Papy (l'habitude sans doute). Bien que lorsque maman était présente elle le faisait arrêter gênée, ce qui habituellement se terminait avec un rendez-vous amoureux alors que quelqu'un me gardait.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire car je pouvais passer du temps avec Dino et le reste ou avec Papy gâteau et Tonton.


	7. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 7

Merci encore et toujours à inukag9 pour laisser son avis à chaque chapitres et avec qui j'ai découvert le plaisir de parler de la fin du monde :-P

Voila la suite, un peu décevant mais je tenterai de me rattraper au prochain, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un jour cependant, les Cavallones étaient indisponibles et une réunion d'urgence des Vongolas empêcha mes baby-sitters habituels de s'occuper de moi. Personnellement, qu'on me laisse seule dans la mansion ne montrait aucuns problèmes, tout le monde me connaissait ici et je m'entendais plutôt bien avec le personnel. Nous n'eurent donc aucune difficulté à trouver des adultes enthousiastes à l'idée de s'occuper d'une gamine de cinq ans (parfois je me demande si il s'agit vraiment d'une bande de mafiosis).<p>

Alors que je me promenais dans le jardin intérieur (on m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas une forêt) j'ai entendu des bruits d'algarade dont je me rapprochait dangereusement.

Curieuse comme je le suis, je me suis approchée de la source du tapage pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. C'est alors que s'est lourdement étalé de tout son long un homme au costume légèrement roussit, et cela juste sous mon nez. Celui-ci se releva ensuite avec hâte et partit précipitamment, mais non sans avoir lancé une bonne dizaine d'insultes agrandissant ainsi mon répertoire en se domaine.

Contrairement à ce que le bon sens m'aurait dicté si je l'avais écouté je me suis avancée à travers les buissons d'où l'homme était apparut.

Alors que flottait une légère odeur de grillé, plusieurs hommes dans le même style que le précédent étaient écroulés à terre. Au centre de cette hécatombe se trouvais un garçon qui devait avoir dans les onze-douze ans aux cheveux noir et aux yeux presque rouges dont le regard méprisant s'alliait à celui non moins dédaigneux de l'homme qu'il tenait par le col.

-Tu as beau être fort, tu n'es pas puissant. Tu ne mérites pas le titre de fils du neuvième du nom. Tu n'es qu'un déchet !

Le garçon ne cilla pas et se contenta de le faire taire d'un coup de poing bien placé.

J'ai durant un moment observé la scène sous mes yeux tandis que le garçon ne semblais pas décidé à bouger de si tôt, puis je me suis décidée à avancer un peu, me plaçant bien en évidence afin qu'il puisse me voir arriver de loin. Il ne bougea pas à mon approche se contentant de me jeter un coup d'œil rapide avant de m'ignorer. Une fois plus proche je lui ais dit :

-Le déchet c'est plutôt lui si tu veux mon avis.

Il me lança un regard que je décryptais comme un ''t'as entendu ?'' mêlé d'un ''c'est pas tes oignions''. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu par un sourire avant de me pencher vers lui vérifiant que tout allait bien. Après l'avoir examiné rapidement j'ai sortit ma trousse de premiers secours de mon sac (deux cadeaux des Cavallones dont je leur suis reconnaissante d'ailleurs.) et j'ai fait signe à mon voisin de s'asseoir.

Il ne sembla pas apprécier qu'on lui ordonne quoi que ce soit car il ne bougea pas se contentant de dire légèrement hautain :

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Pour que je m'occupe de tes coupures, de ta cheville qui selon mon avis est au moins foulée et de ton épaule déboîtée. Pour ta côte il vaudrait mieux aller voir un médecin, je ne peux pas la soigner.

Il resta à nouveau silencieux mais cette fois ci je devinais sa surprise. J'en ai profité pour le pousser légèrement afin de le faire s'asseoir. Après quoi je me suis mise au travail.

Enfin une autre cible que Dino pour la pratique ! Même s'il m'est arrivé de diagnostiquer ou de soigner certains Cavallones j'ai toujours su qu'aucun d'eux ne se plaindrais même si je faisais une erreur dans mes soins. Cependant, ce patient là n'hésiterait certainement pas à me faire remarquer mes impairs.

Il n'y eut durant quelques minutes pour tout bruit aux alentours que le bruit des bandages et des bouteilles de désinfectants avant que le garçon ne se décide à parler à nouveau :

-Pourquoi ?

-J'allais pas te laisser dans cet état tout de même !

-Et eux ?

Je devinais plus que ne voyais son regard tourné vers les quelques types louches encore inanimés.

-Ils l'ont mérité ces 'déchets' !

Il me regarda alors directement pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée, il avait certainement deviné l'emphase que j'avais placée sur l'insulte, puis éclata de rire avant de grimacer de douleur.

-Du calme voyons ! J'ai presque finit.

Il me regarda à nouveau puis se tourna vers les hommes inconscients et déclara sans perdre son sourire :

-Ouaip, Des déchets !

J'ai à mon tour sourit, heureuse d'avoir réussit à l'apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Une fois son traitement terminé je me suis relevée et lui ai tendu la main.

-Je m'appelle Alessia !

-Xanxus.

-Enchantée Xanxus !

Il prit finalement ma main puis la serra brièvement avant de se lever ignorant mon aide. Une fois debout, nous nous sommes alors tout deux dirigés vers l'infirmerie dans un silence des plus confortables.

Une fois arrivé là bas et Xanxus soigné complètement, nous n'avons pas beaucoup plus parlé mais cela ne nous as pas dérangé, ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était étrangement agréable de profiter seulement de la présence de son voisin et d'ainsi apprendre à ce connaître sans employer des mots, juste par le regard et la façon de bouger de l'autre.

Une fois la réunion terminée, c'est-à-dire tard ce soir là, Timotéo eut la surprise de nous trouver tout deux paisiblement endormis dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Depuis ce jour à chaque fois que mes parents étaient occupés ou simplement prenaient du temps pour eux Timotéo s'arrangeait pour que je reste avec son fils durant mon séjour.

J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur lui, beaucoup plus qu'on n'aurait voulut que je sache. Mais j'étais curieuse autant au sujet de mes capacités à trouver une information que du mystère du passé du fils illégitime puis adopté de Papy. Trop d'éléments discordants.

J'avais, de plus, du mal à imaginer Papy engrosser un quidam pour, par la suite, recueillir son fils. Aussi je ne fus pas vraiment surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y avait aucuns liens de sang entre le neuvième boss et Xanxus.

Je n'ai cependant rien dit à Xanxus au sujet de mes doutes puis de mes découvertes. Toute son assurance tenait sur le fait qu'il était supérieur de part son ascendance face aux ''déchets'' qui le méprisaient. Lui faire part de mes découvertes l'aurait simplement brisé, ou rendu fou de rage, ou les deux. Je me suis donc tue sur ce que j'ai appris et j'ai agis comme si de rien n'étais. Il n'avait pas besoin de compassion, encore moins de pitié, mais d'un support autre que sa haine envers le monde entier. Du moins c'est mon opinion.

Je me suis également aperçue que j'étais la seule personne qu'il n'appelait pas ''déchet'' qui était par ailleurs devenu sa nouvelle maxime. Il ne semblait supporter personne et on le lui rendait bien. Il était néanmoins distant même avec moi, comme s'il avait peur de souffrir par un lien trop important.

La première fois que je me suis retrouvé entre deux feux suite à une tentative d'intimidation poussée aillant mal tourné et inévitablement adressée à Xanxus. J'ai dû faire face à quelques individus trouvant qu'employer un otage était une idée plus séduisante et moins douloureuse que de faire front. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû…

Cela aurait pu mieux tourner, après tout je suis plus douce que celui-ci. Mais l'idée de leur méthode et le fait de servir de piège à quelqu'un que j'apprécie ne m'enchantait guère. Je leur ais simplement fait part de mon point de vue.

C'est donc un amas de corps douloureux en face d'une gamine rayonnante qui attendit un Xanxus un peu déconcerté se jour là.

Depuis ma relation avec lui est passée à un autre niveau, il m'a rebaptisée Alessina et je l'appelais Xanxone. Il m'autorisait à l'accompagner partout et à le soigner si besoin était. J'ai compris qu'il me faisait entièrement confiance, ce qui me donnait un sentiment de fierté et d'importance totalement différent des félicitations de mes parents.

En échange je sentais qu'il s'inquiétait franchement pour moi et ne cachait pas son affection, bien sur il n'allait pas me ''faire un gros câlin et le bisou du soir avant de me border'' ce n'est tout simplement pas son genre. J'avais en revanche le droit de lui montrer mon affection de la manière que mon âge revendiquait.

J'en ai ainsi surprit voir choqué plus d'un par mes Xanxone tonitruant et mes câlins plein d'affection ainsi que mes cadeaux (dessins le représentant aux inspirations de l'art abstrait d'un enfant de cinq ans) alors que celui-ci se contentait d'un léger sourire en coin avant de me repousser/reposer/jeter un regard contrarié.

Ainsi c'est passé une autre année, entre ma formation, les visites chez Dino et le reste sans oublier celles de Xanxone.


	8. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 8

Merci à Inukag9 et sa tortue magique :-P

voila le chapitre suivant. Je suis déçue, j'ai pas pu le travailler autant que je voulais... Bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

><p>Vers mes six ans Tonton déclara qu'il nous invitait, Papy, maman, papa et moi chez lui afin de faire finalement connaissance avec les fameux Nana et Tsu-kun.<p>

Je dois avouer que j'étais sincèrement curieuse de les rencontrer, après en avoir entendu parler tant de fois. Il me tardait de les voir en chair et en os !

J'ai donc pris l'avion pour la toute première fois de ma vie afin d'aller chez Iemitsu, direction le Japon.

Nous sommes arrivés dans un quartier résidentiel qui avait l'air des plus paisibles. Qui aurait cru que le plus proche collaborateur de la plus grande famille mafia vivait ici ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Tout notre trajet fut des plus discrets, nous sommes arrivés incognito en employant des moyens de transports commun puis une simple voiture qui appartenait à Iemitsu (s'il possédait une limousine dans un tel voisinage ça aurait fait des vagues)

Une fois arrivé à destination, Tonton c'est précipité vers la porte afin de sonner avant de lancer un joyeux « Nana ! » lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la porte. Tout deux s'embrassèrent tendrement n'ayant d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Nous sommes restés légèrement en arrière afin de laisser au couple un peu d'intimité durant leurs retrouvailles. Au bout d'un moment les tourtereaux semblèrent se rappeler de notre présence et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre afin de laisser libre accès à la porte d'entrée.

Nana s'approcha alors de nous avec un sourire doux avant de saluer les adultes présents. Une fois les politesses d'usage échangées elle se tourna vers moi puis s'adressa à ma petite personne sans perdre un iota de son sourire.

-Bonjour ma petite. Je m'appelle Nana, et toi ?

-Bonjour Nana-san, _(voyant à quel point ton mari radote à ton sujet, ne __pas__ connaître ton nom aurait été étrange. Enfin.) _Moi c'est Alessia.

-Voyons Alessia-chan, appelle moi plutôt Mama !

Un peu étonnée sur le moment, j'ai décidé que la description de Nana n'était pas tellement surfaite finalement.

-Euuh, D'accord mama.

C'est à se moment que j'ai remarqué un mouvement discret derrière Nana, curieuse j'ai commencé à la contourner pour finalement apercevoir des pointes de cheveux bruns qui disparurent à nouveau derrière la jeune maman.

Celle-ci remarqua le manège et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus sur ses lèvres (Je n'aurai pas cru cela possible d'ailleurs) Puis elle se décala légèrement laissant à découvert un petit garçon de trois ans au grand maximum un peu vacillant sur ses jambes qui me dévisageait avec un regard de crainte mêlé à une bonne dose de curiosité.

Je lui ai dédié mon sourire le plus rassurant avant de tendre doucement ma main :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Alessia. Tu dois être Tsunayoshi, non ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Il m'observa encore un moment avant de reporter son attention sur ma main tendue. Quelques longues secondes passèrent avant que le petit bonhomme ne m'attrape la main.

-Mama m'appelle Tsu-kun.

Mmmh… Il n'a pas vraiment l'air rassuré, et si je tentais la même approche que Dino ? Ça à bien marché pour moi après tout. Comment on dit sœur en japonais déjà ?

-Enchanté Tsu-kun, tu peux m'appeler Alessia-nee ou nee-chan si tu veux.

-Hmn, Ale-nee-chan !

Répondit-il avec un sourire qui rivalisait celui de sa mère et un certain enthousiasme. (Craquant !)

-Bingo ! C'est l'esprit !

Ai-je encouragé le garçonnet, satisfaite du résultat.

De leur coté les adultes restants avaient entamé une discussion que je devinais interdite aux non initiés (dont je suis sûre Nana ne fait pas partit) à leurs airs sombres, cela faisait un moment que je me doutais que quelque chose se tramait, or j'ai découvert il y à peu que mon très cher tonton se trouvait être de la lignée directe du mafieux aillant créé la famille des Vongolas, faisant de son fils un héritier direct potentiel en tant que dixième boss.

Chose que je devinais ne pas lui plaire…

Du tout…

Surtout avec la mystérieuse disparition de Frederico et la montée de la violence parmi les héritiers restants.

Et évidemment Xanxone qui survivra très certainement au bain de sang provoqué par l'absence d'un candidat ne pourra pas hériter de la position n'aillant pas les liens de sang nécessaires. Le monde est merveilleusement bien fait parfois, non ?

Bien sûr rien n'est joué, mais tonton n'as cependant pas l'air d'apprécier ne serait-ce que l'idée que sa petite famille se retrouve impliquée dans son univers, et l'as plusieurs fois fait remarqué… Bruyamment.

Généralement d'ailleurs c'est là ou maman se dit subitement que je dois m'ennuyer entourée seulement d'adultes et me propose d'aller demander à Xanxone de jouer avec moi, ou à Dino, cela dépend de qui est disponible dans l'immédiat… On y croit tien !

Bref on devinera que ces discussions ont tendance à emmener certaines tentions mais ce n'était étrangement pas le cas aujourd'hui, la présence de sa femme et de son enfant peut-être ?

Nana quant à elle n'avait pas bougé et nous observait, Tsu-kun et moi, avec affection avant de se tourner pour proposer aux plus âgés de rentrer s'installer à l'intérieur. Elle s'orienta alors à nouveau vers nous avant de nous proposer :

-Tsu-kun, Ale-chan, pourquoi n'irions nous pas jouer dans le jardin tout les trois ?

-Hai ! Nous répondîmes en même temps, Tsuna et moi.

Nous nous sommes ainsi dirigés vers le jardin en face de la baie vitrée afin de jouer le temps que les adultes finissent leurs affaires. Au bout d'un moment Nana nous quitta afin de préparer le repas.

-Je te laisse surveiller Tsu-kun, Ale-chan. Je serais dans la cuisine et tes parents sont derrière la baie vitrée alors ne vas pas trop loin. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à nous appeler au moindre problème.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois son fils avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Tsu-kun n'avait plus du tout peur de moi à présent et me regardait avec ces grands yeux bruns emplit d'excitation à l'idée d'un nouveau jeu.

Il faut dire que j'ai toujours adoré m'occuper des plus jeunes, c'est d'où m'est venu une certaine expérience sur ce que les bambins aiment, ajoutez à cela une imagination débordante alimentée d'histoires de toute sortes (de la mythologie grecque aux contes contemporains en passant par les légendes du monde et les B-D ou mangas). Tenir occupé les plus petits n'est donc absolument pas un problème pour moi.

Je lui ai donc sourit et je lui ai demandé :

-Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Une histoire ou un jeu ?

-Une histoire !

-Mmmh tu connais les histoires de Nasreddine le fou qui était sage ou de M'na Madi l'idiot voyageur ?

-Non ! Non ! Raconte !

J'ai sourit affectueusement à l'enthousiasme de ce petit bonhomme avant de commencer à raconter comment Nasreddine sauva la vie de l'homme avide qui ne voulait rien donner, pas même sa main.


	9. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 9

Chapitre neuf sortit ! Quelques explications mais pas de nouveaux personnages... /!\ J'ignore si je pourrais sortir le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine, je risque donc de sortir le chapitre dix dans deux semaines. Dsl pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire./!\

Merci à inukag9 qui comme toujours prends le temps de laisser un message à chaque fin de chapitre. Encore merci !

* * *

><p>Ce soir là nous sommes restés pour la nuit dans la résidence des Sawada. Papy dormait dans une des chambres au fond du couloir. Maman et papa quant-à eux étaient dans la chambre d'amis alors que Nana (qui avait d'ailleurs insisté pour que je l'appelle Mama) et Tonton dormaient dans leurs chambres, les deux couples profitant ainsi du fait que leurs enfants dormiraient ensemble cette nuit, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. J'avais en effet prouvé être une nounou compétente cet après midi là, alors que je m'était occupée de Tsu-kun.<p>

Nous étions ainsi installés tout deux dans la future chambre de Tsu-kun. Ce dernier étant encore trop petit pour avoir sa propre chambre la pièce lui servait de salle de jeux. Il était tard, enfin tard pour un enfant de mon âge. J'avais beau avoir augmenté ma résistance je n'avais officiellement que six ans et les capacités physiques qui vont avec.

Les seules raisons pour lesquelles je parvenais à me défendre face a des opposants plus âgés étaient l'effet de surprise et les méthodes que m'ont enseignés mes parents, lesquelles se basaient principalement sur ma vitesse, mon agilité et mes réflexes étonnements aiguisés. Sans oublier que mon niveau de réflexion est bien plus développé que celui des autres enfants (avec dix-huit ans d'avance cela aurait été étonnant autrement).

Bref, à ce moment-là, j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts… Mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à dormir. Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici j'avais une drôle de sensation qui me nouait légèrement l'estomac. Malgré l'accueil chaleureux de Mama et Tonton, le délicieux repas et le degré de mignonitude de leur fils (quoi ? ça n'existe pas ce mot ? Bah, je l'invente rien que pour lui). Ce sentiment me titillait et ne me laissait pas me détendre assez pour pouvoir m'endormir.

J'ai réfléchit un long moment sur la situation présente, passant en revue ce qui m'étais arrivé depuis ma seconde naissance, tentant ainsi de trouver l'origine de mon trouble, faisant ainsi une liste.

Petit un : Je suis déjà morte une fois avant de renaître dans ce monde.

Petit deux : Je connaissais déjà ce monde-ci par le biais d'un manga et de la version animée de celui-ci (je l'avait comprit en comparant les différents styles de dessins entre BD et mangas)

Petit trois : La sensation de familiarité que je ressentais pour différents éléments dans ma vie me paraissait donc logiquement venir de là. Lesquels sont :

- Les Vongolas et leurs quartier général

-Papy, soit Vongola, le neuvième du nom

-Iemitsu, le conseiller externe des Vongolas, chef du CEDEF

-Xanxone ou Xanxus, le fils adoptif de Papy

-Reborn, et cela même si je ne l'ai pas directement rencontré

-Les Cavalones et leur manoir

-Grand frère Dino

-Romario

-Et maintenant Nana et Tsu-kun. Leur maison aussi m'apportait la même sensation, mais cette fois-ci elle était plus persistante que jamais.

Ce qui m'a donc amené à en déduire le petit quatre suivant : Tsu-kun et Nana sont certainement les plus présents dans l'histoire, voire même les personnages principaux ?

C'est le plus logique je suppose, mais comment Nana ou son fils pourraient être confronté à grand frère Dino et la Mafia alors que tout deux sont si innocents ?

Ah, Iemitsu… Donc les autres héritiers seraient morts et Xanxone n'hériterait pas de la position de boss propulsant Tsu-kun au rang d'unique héritier des Vongolas.

Ceci expliquerait leurs supposée implication dans un monde aussi violent que celui de la mafia et cela malgré leurs statut de simples civils.

-Ophélie ?

_-Qu'y a-t-il Alessia ?_

-Je crois que j'ai rencontré le ''personnage principal'' de ''l'histoire''.

_-Ah ?_

-C'est Tsu-kun.

_-J'ai suivi ton raisonnement tu sais, et je pense que tu as raison._

-Tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose ? Ce sera horrible pour lui de se retrouver catapulté dans un monde aussi violent et sans merci que la mafia. Même si la famille en question est relativement ''soft'' au niveau des magouilles de ce milieux.

_-Tu ne peux pas empêcher les choses d'arriver, mais tu es capable d'adoucir les moments les plus difficiles qu'il aura à traverser, tu pourras être là quand il en aura besoin. C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, agit comme il te semblera juste._

-En tant que gamine de six ans, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…

_-En tant que bambin de trois ans je ne pense pas qu'ils attendent de lui d'hériter immédiatement de la position de chef des Vongolas, de plus Timotéo as encore des héritiers possibles autres que Tsunayoshi. Je me trompe ? Ils ne le choisiront qu'en dernier recours si tu veux mon avis._

-Mmh…

_-Oui ?_

-Pour l'instant je pense que je vais simplement profiter du fait d'avoir un nouveau petit frère, et quand les choses se mettrons en place, et bien, advienne que pourra.

_-C'est l'esprit._

-Si je considère que tu es comme moi, déjà morte, dois-je prendre ça pour de l'humour ?

_-A toi de voir._

-…

_-…_

-Merci.

_-Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?_

-Et bien, Tu es là pour m'écouter et me rassurer quand je me sens perdue, alors… Tu vois… Enfin, c'est plus facile de faire face à tout ça lorsqu'on à quelqu'un à ses cotés qui nous comprends, donc... Bref, Je voulais te remercier, voila.

_-Tu n'as pas à me remercier tu sais, en tant que ton aînée, c'est plutôt normal que je prennes soin de ma cadette._

-Tu m'as déjà dit que tu avais vécu la même chose que moi, tu as donc aussi rencontré le ''sujet'' de ton ''œuvre'' ?

_-Yep._

-Qui était-ce ? Et c'était quel genre d'histoire ?

_-C'était un roman en plusieurs volumes qui à même été adapté en film._

-C'est cool ! Je connais ce dont ça parlait ?

_-Plutôt, oui. Le livre parlait de comment un enfant des rues mettait en place une milice en regroupant un groupe d'amis afin de lutter contre la violence et la destruction de sa ville natale._

-Ça me dit quelque chose…

_-La suite racontait comment le héros fit face à la montée de puissance de sa propre milice qui peu à peu prenait de l'ampleur pour finir avec le statut de famille mafia à l'influence de plus en plus étendue. A la fin de l'histoire, celle-ci se terminait sur la trahison d'un de ses proches amis. Après quoi il ne pardonne jamais vraiment ni à son ami, ni à lui même pour ce qu'il leurs est arrivé... Pour tout dire l'histoire se terminait sur une note plutôt triste alors que le héros de l'histoire voyait l'organisation qu'il avait fondé s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans les affaires louches et la corruption de l'univers mafieux. Et cela jusqu'à sa mort. Rapide et violente, comme son ascension : d'une balle dans la tête._

-En effet, c'est vraiment déprimant comme fin. Comment s'appelaient-ils ?

_-Le héros était le Vongola Primo,_ _Giotto._

-Hein ? Mais Primo c'est retiré au japon laissant place au Vongola Secondo. La fin de ton histoire ne correspond pas !

_-Je t'ai raconté l'histoire de mon livre. Pas de ma vie ni de celle de Giotto._

-Tu veut dire que tu as changé ce qui aurait dû se passer ?

_-Pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. Aurait-tu oublié que l'histoire n'est qu'une passerelle entre nos univers, rien de plus, rien de moins. J'ai agis comme je l'ai voulut au moment ou je l'ai voulut ce qui à entraîné le futur dans lequel tu vit. Je ne regrette aucunes de mes actions, encore moins quand j'ai vu que j'évitais à Giotto et aux autres une fin si morbide._

-Moi aussi, je changerais les choses en vivant avec Tsu-kun ?

_-Ton existence en elle même entraîne des changements et seul le futur te dira leurs importance. Qu'ils soient positifs ou négatif c'est à toi de le décider._

-C'est un peu bizarre...

_-Dors maintenant, tu es épuisée. Nous reparlerons de tout ça une autre fois._

-Tu pourras me raconter des histoires de Giotto et de sa famille ?

_-Promis, mais une autre fois, maintenant dors !_

-Oui, oui. Compris.

_-Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves._

-'Nuit...

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me suis endormie profondément, l'étrange sensation complètement oubliée.


	10. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 10

Et le dixième chapitre est là !

Initialement je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais ça à tourné comme ça... Finalement je l'ai gardé tel quel.

Merci donc à Inukag9 qui ne se lasse pas de me laisser un message à chaque chapitre, merci !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée tôt. Avec mon apprentissage en cours, j'avais finalement pris l'habitude de me lever de bonne heure.<p>

J'ai alors ouvert les yeux pour observer les alentours, la première chose que j'ai remarqué est le joyeux bazar qui régnait dans la pièce. Voyant la salle de jeux transformée en chambre avec des jouets traînant par-ci par-là je me suis rappelée du lieu exact ou je me trouvais.

A ma droite se trouvait Tsu-kun encore endormit. Sa respiration était régulière et son sommeil semblait paisible. Il n'était qu'un bambin de trois ans après tout. Je me suis tournée le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. Je suis restée dans le lit sans bouger un moment.

J'ai finalement décidé que plutôt que de tenter de me rendormir, chose à présent impossible, je devrais profiter de ce moment de répit pour me reposer et voir à quel point j'avais affiné ma perception des environs.

Écoutant les bruits alentours je distinguais d'abord la respiration tranquille de Tsu-kun puis, plus loin, les ronflements bruyants de tonton avec ceux plus doux de mama. Mes parents aussi dormaient avec leurs respiration presque silencieuse.

La seule personne que je n'entendais pas était Papy...Étrange.

C'est ce qui m'as décidé à me lever.

On dit que la curiosité tua le chat, ou que c'est un vilain défaut, mais sans curiosité on ne fait pas de découvertes. C'est papa qui me l'as dit !

C'est donc pourquoi je me levais sans la moindre culpabilité ou hésitation avec le plus de précautions possibles afin de ne réveiller personne avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Papy.

Une fois arrivée à destination, j'ai découvert qu'elle était vide.

J'ai donc décidé de descendre voir dans la salle à manger. J'y ai trouvé Papy qui était assis dehors, la baie vitrée ouverte les yeux vers le ciel observant les couleurs et formes des quelques nuages présents. Je me suis approchée le plus silencieusement possible, mais cela ne suffit pas.

-Tu n'as plus sommeil Alessia ?

Il n'avait pas bougé de sa position, je me suis donc rapprochée doucement de lui m'asseyant à ses cotés avant de répondre par un simple petit :

-Non.

Aucun d'entre nous ne parla et un confortable silence régna entre nous avant que Papy le coupe par un long soupir.

Entonnée je me suis tournée vers lui. Je me suis donc aperçue qu'il me fixait à présent. Un regard perçant et inébranlable, il semblait me scruter intensément éveillant de nouveau ma curiosité tout en me rendant tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Il finit par me demander :

-Que sait-tu ?

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire je me suis contenté de lui adresser un regard un peu perdu.

Devant mon expression perplexe il se détendit laissant échapper un petit rire amusé avant d'ajouter :

-Pardonne moi Alessia, j'oublie que tu est encore jeune... Je voudrais savoir se que tu sait du monde qui nous entoure. Je pense que contrairement à ce que tu laisse entendre tu as comprit beaucoup plus de choses que tes parents ne le voudraient.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre je suis restée silencieuse, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais dit à mes parents à quel point j'avais compris la réalité de leurs vie. Et de la mienne par la même occasion.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent coupable de 'ternir mon innocence' comme ils le disaient parfois.

J'ai jeté un nouveau coup d'œil à Papy avant de me décider.

-Papy, tu parles de la mafia en général et du travail de papa et maman ?

Il eut l'air tout de même un peu surpris mais finit par hocher la tête.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, après tout pourquoi pas, je n'avais pas besoin de lui cacher que j'en savais un peu (ou beaucoup) plus que la moyenne des gamines de six ans, soit-elles enfants de mafieux.

-Je sais que la mafia est quelque chose qui n'est pas bien pour les gens comme Tsu-kun ou les voisins de sa maison, je sais qu'on y fait des choses que je ne veut pas imaginer, je sais que parfois maman rentre tard avec des yeux qui me font peur, je sais que parfois papa rentre tard avec l'air de quelqu'un trop fatigué pour pleurer, je sais que parfois tu regarde les papiers que tu signe comme si tu préparais le cercueil de quelqu'un, je sais que si Xanxone faisait ne serait-ce qu'un faux pas lorsque un de ces méchants messieurs l'attaquent il ne finirais pas seulement avec quelques blessures superficielles, je sais que grand frère Dino risque bien plus que les gentilles moqueries ou les soupirs exaspérés s'il ne devient pas ce que d'autres veulent de lui... Je sais beaucoup de choses.

Papy me regardait bouche bée avant que je ne reprenne

-Je sais aussi que la famille de Dino ne l'abandonnera jamais, même s'il ne devient pas le parfait petit boss et qu'ils masqueront toutes ses maladresses, je connais tous les efforts que mettent en place mes parents pour que je ne me retrouve pas en face de leurs monde, leurs réalités, je sais que chacun des employés de ta mansion est prêt à risquer sa vie pour toi, Papy, je sais que Xanxone garde constamment un œil sur moi lorsqu'une embuscade est lancée. Tout cela fait partit des choses que je sais et elles font également partie du monde dont j'hériterai un jour...

Je me tut un moment avant de lever les yeux vers mon 'grand père' et lui offrit un large sourire.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder silencieusement.

Finalement il répondit à mon sourire par un des siens, un doux sourire un peu fatigué mais aussi paternel et complice.

Nous avons ensuite parlé de choses et d'autres sans le moindre restriction, j'appris énormément sur la vie d'un boss de famille mafieuse et je l'ai renseigné en échange sur la vie de la fille de deux collaborateurs de son 'entreprise' avec un peu d'avance sur les autres enfants.

Peu à peu le temps passa et les plus grands commencèrent à se réveiller puis descendirent nous trouvant Papy et moi en grande discutions sur le meilleur petit déjeuner possible. Discussion sur laquelle Nana nous rejoint immédiatement me proposant de l'aider à préparer le repas avec elle. J'ai immédiatement accepté l'offre, ravie de pouvoir aider.

Durant les jours qui suivirent ce genre de discussions devinrent habituelles, Papy avait du mal à dormir et je me levais vraiment trop tôt, alors nous nous installions tout deux dehors pour parler de choses et d'autres.

Parfois Papy me faisait une leçon d'histoire sur la mafia ou me racontait des anecdotes sur les Vongolas (dont je vérifiait la véracité grâce à ma source personnelle d'informations sur la première génération).

Il avais aussi pris l'habitude de changer de langue en cours de discussion afin de m'entraîner à utiliser différentes langues oralement. Puis Nana descendait préparer le petit déjeuner ce à quoi je lui prêtait systématiquement main-forte.

C'était amusant de l'aider car elle avait prit à cœur de m'enseigner chacune des recettes qu'elle préparait. J'ai ainsi appris à cuisiner quelques plats japonais de plutôt bonne qualité grâce à ses leçons de cuisines improvisés.

Ensuite, lorsque Tsu-kun se réveillait, je passait ma journée avec lui. Parfois, lorsque Tsu-kun se réveillait un peu plus tôt, ce dernier participait à nos conversations à Papy et moi. Généralement nous lui apprenions quelques mots par l'occasion, chose qu'il retenait étonnamment bien. J'adorais ces moments ensemble.

Entre mes discussions avec Papy, mes leçons de cuisine avec mama et le reste de la journée passée avec Tsu-kun mes vacances là bas se sont trouvées bien remplies.

Malheureusement, toutes les choses ont une fin et il fut temps pour nous de repartir. Les adieux furent émouvants, Tsu-kun ne voulait pas que ni Papy ni moi ne partions. Ce fut par une crise de larmes sans pareille que nous dûmes faire nos adieux.

Je dû promettre de lui rendre visite durant l'année prochaine pour qu'il se calme assez pour nous dire au revoir. Papy quand à lui avait promis de revenir dés qu'il le pourrait. Je me doutait que se ne serait pas régulier, après tout un chef mafieux n'as pas souvent de vacances...


	11. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 11

Dans la série j'ai crus que je ne le sortirais jamais je demande le chapitre 11 U_U'

Enfin, Ce qui compte c'est que je le sorte un jour, non ? Désolée pour ceux qui suivaient cette histoire, je profite d'une pause dans mes révisions du bac pour publier ce chapitre. Après la semaine prochaine je devrais pouvoir revenir à des sorties à nouveau plus régulières, donc amis lecteurs ne perdez pas espoir...

J'en ai profité pour corriger 2-3 trucs dans les chapitres déjà écrits, pas grands chose mais c'est déjà ça. Et pour ceux qui lisent mon autre histoire j'en suis aux 3/4 du chapitre, donc je le termine, le béta-read (encore merci à Lokiitama pour prendre ce rôle) et je le sort.

Ensuite je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont mis en story-alert, soit Miare C. Nuvela et Vargas Famiglia

Vargas Famiglia que je voudrais également remercier pour son commentaire, désolée pour le retard, je pensais sortir ce chapitre plus tôt...

Merci à inukag9 qui, fidèle au poste, me laisse toujours un petit commentaire encourageant, merci encore pour ta présence !

à Mangadu81 pour qui j'espère que cet œuf lui plaira :-P et qui m'as également mis mon histoire en favoris, Merci beaucoup.

Sans oublier silly heart qui as également placé mon histoire dans ses favoris, perso' je n'aurais jamais cru que cette histoire plaise assez pour avoir plusieurs personnes qui la mettraient dans leurs favoris, merci encore à tous !

Ah, et aussi merci à : BakaNyu, Sephra et Rebornx3 pour avoir mis mon profil en author alert, et encore Rebornx3 ainsi que Xnekochix pour avoir mis mon profil dans leurs favoris, ça m'as vraiment fait incroyablement plaisir et je vous remercie tous les quatre !

* * *

><p>C'est peu après mes sept ans que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui, par la suite, as pris une place toute particulière chez moi.<p>

Une fois de plus, les Vongolas faisaient face à un temps de crise : Enrico avait évité in-extremis une fusillade d'un groupe ennemi et le bazar causé par cette attaque était franchement inquiétant. Timotéo avait tenté de calmer le jeux tout en essayant de retrouver les coupables, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas eut de chance à ce sujet et l'origine exacte de l'attentat restait inconnu.

Il avait donc eut besoin de toute l'aide possible afin de maîtriser la situation et d'éviter le pire...

Et mes parents faisaient partit de cette aide.

Je me retrouvais donc à nouveau dans une situation où quelqu'un devrais me 'baby-sitter'.

Or, dans des circonstances habituelles, j'aurais été placée chez Dino ou avec Xanxus et au pire des cas, on m'aurais envoyé chez Tsu-kun le temps que tout se calme.

J'avais, en effet, récemment découvert que mes parents c'étaient arrangé avec Tonton Iemitsu pour qu'il m'adopte au cas où ils leurs arriveraient quelque chose.

Pour la société en général cela aurait été la simple adoption de la fille d'un ami, pour la mafia dans la confidence je serais devenue la garde du corps rapprochée de ce potentiel candidat et pour mes parents c'était un moyen de sécuriser mon avenir.

En effet s'ils mouraient et me laissaient seule, j'avais la possibilité d'obtenir le gîte et le couvert ainsi qu'une paie pour mon travail de 'protection', me permettant de ne pas avoir à terminer comme gosse à tout faire ou tueuse d'une _famiglia_ quelconque.

Pour un enfant de mafieux c'était une chance inespérée car dans ce milieux, l'enfant était toujours implacablement tués. Et s'il parvenait à survivre ils étaient considérés comme un objet potentiellement utile et ceux qui l'avaient trouvé se serviraient alors de lui sans pitié.

Mais dans la situation actuelle, mes parents étaient en vie et en pleine forme ne rendant pas nécessaire de prendre le risque que quelqu'un découvre l'existence d'un autre successeur possible de Papy.

Dino et les Cavallones quand à eux craignaient que la situation ne tourne à leurs désavantage et aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les Vongolas à se pacifier, mais avec pour seul successeur un gamin de 12 ans et pour chef un homme âgé et usé par la mafia ils avaient du mal à se faire entendre.

Xanxone quand à lui était une des cibles principales donc être à ses côtés m'aurait placé dans une situation encore plus dangereuse.

Le manoir des Vongolas était évidemment hors de question.

Cependant j'avais sept ans maintenant et deux ans d'entraînement spécialement supervisé par mes parents, certains enfants sont employés comme chair à canon dés leurs cinq ans.

J'étais donc relativement bien préparée et préservée. C'est pourquoi lorsque j'ai proposé de suivre mes parents ma petite famille y as sérieusement réfléchit. La décision finale fut prise et je partirais donc avec mon père, le suivant dans ses missions qui pour l'instant étaient principalement des rencontres et la formation d'alliances.

J'ai donc accompagné mon père durant ces voyages à travers différents pays. J'étais une enfant plutôt sage, quand on m'ordonnais de m'asseoir tranquillement, je m'asseyais sans piper mot. J'avais compris l'importance d'obéir sans protester dans certaines situations.

Mais cela uniquement si j'avais une bonne raison pour le faire ceci dit.

Je n'obéissais pas aveuglément non plus et les seuls à pouvoir m'ordonner quelque chose étaient mes parents, Papy et parfois Tonton.

La rencontre dont je parlais ce passa durant une réunion au sujet d'une possible alliance avec une famille mafieuse assez particulière. En effet, les traditions de celle-ci étaient profondément ancrées dans les mœurs de ces membres.

Leurs Parrain avait donc épousé une tueuse à gage qui avait été désignée dès son plus jeune âge à remplir le rôle de garde du corps de ce dernier.

Tout deux avaient une bonne relation et avaient eut un enfant d'à peu prés mon âge, mais il était clair pour tous qu'ils ne se voyaient pas comme un couple. Ils étaient proches et s'aimaient, mais pas d'une manière romantique.

La seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient un enfant était pour 'perpétuer la lignée' et même si ils avaient eut une fille, ils ne tenteraient pas d'avoir d'autres enfants. Ce qui laissait les anciens sur les nerfs, ils n'avaient rien contre les femmes, après tout elles avaient prouvés à leurs yeux qu'elles étaient loin d'être le 'sexe faible'. Mais l'idée d'avoir une femme comme unique descendant ne les satisfaisaient pas. Les traditions, vous savez...

Or, heureusement, où malheureusement selon les points de vue, le don de la _famiglia_ est alors tombé amoureux. Vraiment amoureux.

Du genre amant transit qui vient ce déclarer à vous à genoux avec la bague dix-huit carat et le bouquet de fleurs plus grand que lui. Son aimée était une simple civile belle et intelligente tandis que lui était un riche chef de famille mafieuse, mais c'était assez attendrissant de voir cet homme débordant d'amour ce déclarer encore et encore, une histoire digne du prince charmant épousant la belle et tendre bergère... Version mafieuse.

Et si on ajoutait le fait que la belle et talentueuse civile avait refusé que son âme sœur ne divorce pour l'épouser malgré l'enfant né de leurs amour, on obtenait une parfaite histoire à l'eau de rose. Il ne manquait plus qu'un accident de voiture où une maladie incurable de la jeune femme et tout aurait été en place.

Enfin, la situation présente était la suivante : Le don avait adopté son fils qui vivait avec lui, sa femme légale et sa fille. Cependant le fils ignorait qui était sa vraie mère.

Malgré les troubles présents dans la mafia et au sein de leurs famille leurs position actuelle dans le reste du monde était constante et stable, d'où une demande d'aide des Vongolas, d'où la présence de mon père, d'où ma propre présence dans leurs jardin (non, ce n'est toujours pas une forêt), d'où le problème présent.

Je suppose que je devrais ajouter que je suis perdue, non ?

Ce n'est pas ma faute parce que, franchement, quelle idée d'habiter des maisons si vastes ! De perdre les éventuels voleurs afin qu'ils meurent de faim à force d'errer en vain ?

Pour bien vivre on as besoin d'une chambre, une salle d'eau et d'un salon, point. Pourquoi persister à utiliser des hectares de terrains pour faire des salles qui amasserons simplement la poussière, hein ?

Cela faisait maintenant prés d'une heure que je tournais en rond et, non, je ne pleurait pas ! J'avais les yeux un peu humides, certes, mais ça ne compte pas. Une fille de mafieux ne pleure pas, sauf s'il s'agit d'une technique de diversion, ou que maman et papa m'ont grondé après une bêtise.

Là je ne pleurais pas, non, je ne pleure pas.

J'étais tellement prise par mon monologue interne que je n'ai pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un dans mon dos avant que cette personne ne me tape sur l'épaule.

Étonnée, je me suis retournée immédiatement pour voir une jeune fille d'environ sept ans, comme moi, qui me souriait gentiment :

-Bonjour, tu est la fille du négociateur, non ? Je suis la fille ainée du chef, tu avais l'air perdue alors je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de te guider.

Cette fille aux cheveux violets fut ma première et meilleure amie de mon âge.


	12. Se placer dans le contexte : Chapitre 12

Un chapitre qui n'as pas si bien tourné... Mais n'aillez crainte, je suis de retour et non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Pourquoi mon frère regarde t-il les pokemon... Argh) Toujours est-il que les prochains chapitres devraient être plus rapides et meilleurs (normalement).

En tout cas merci à inukag9, car que dire, sinon merci ? Ça me remonte toujours le moral de lire tes commentaires et PM ^^

et à Vargas Famiglia, merci pour ton commentaire, peu de gens commentent cette histoire (il faut dire que je la travaille moins que Comment Devenir Papa... Mais merci en tout cas)

Et bien sur merci à Narume et Yuuri81 pour avoir mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris en plus de l'avoir mise en story-alert, c'est le genre de truc qui donnent envie d'écrire et redonne confiance ^^

En tout cas merci à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Bianchi était tout simplement ma meilleure amie.<p>

Je connaissais déjà Dino, Xanxone et Tsu-kun mais ils étaient tous bien plus ou bien moins âgés que moi. De plus tout trois étaient des garçons, non pas qu'il y ait un mal à cela mais Bianchi fut la première fille avec qui je m'entendit aussi bien.

Durant tout le trajet de retour elle n'as pas une seule fois commenté mes yeux un peu brillants et rougis, ignorant totalement ma gêne se contentant de me guider silencieusement à travers les couloirs.

Lorsqu'elle devina que je m'était remise de mes émotions elle engagea la conversation et nous avons ainsi toute deux plongé dans une passionnante discussion aux sujets divers et variés : L'entraînement de nos parents respectifs, nos repas favoris, la famille, comment les adultes nous sous-estiment...

Bref, nous nous somment trouvées énormément de points communs et avant même de nous en rendre compte nous étions arrivées.

-Et bien, il semblerais que nos deux filles s'entendent à merveille.

Complètement prises par notre conversation ni Bianchi ni moi ne nous étions rendues compte que nous étions arrivées au salon de son père.

-Ah, Papa ! Je te présente Alessia, tu savais qu'elle as des frères ? Elle as un petit frère comme moi et deux grands !

-Et bien mon cher Cosimo, j'ignorais que vous aviez d'autres enfants.

-Que voulez vous mon ami, de nos jours les enfants s'adoptent entre eux sans même l'accord de leurs propres parents.

Le père de Bianchi éclata de rire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa fille.

-Puisque vous vous entendez si bien toutes les deux, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous promener ? Ce sera certainement plus divertissant que regarder un groupe de vieillards polémiquer. Qu'en dites vous Cosimo ?

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à cela. Vas t'amuser Alessia, je te retrouverais ce soir ma puce.

-Bien papa ! Aller Bianchi, allons-y !

-D'accord, à plus tard papa, monsieur Cosimo...

Bianchi pris alors ma main et m'entraîna dans le couloir. L'endroit en lui même était étrange, de grands couloirs avec d'innombrables pièces donnait une impression de vide malgré les différentes décorations placées par-ci par-là.

Ceux qui travaillaient ici étaient un peu trop respectueux à mon goût. Lorsque Bianchi passait à coté de l'un d'entre eux tous stoppaient leurs travail pour saluer bien bas mon amie, quelle que soit leurs activité.

Pourtant lorsque j'avais croisé du monde alors que je m'étais perdue ils me semblaient avoir étés de sacrés commères. Racontant les derniers ragots à son ou sa coéquipier/ère au point de ne pas s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Mais dès que Bianchi entrait dans une pièce, l'atmosphère bonne enfant disparaissait pour être remplacée par du respect et une certaine humilité.

Il n'y avait aucune haine ou jalousie, seulement un profond respect et une pointe d'admiration de la part des employés mais malgré ça une distance se créait à chaque fois. Bianchi semblait habituée et marchait avec confiance, saluant d'un signe de main ou d'un hochement de tête ces derniers mais ignorant pour la plupart du temps ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

J'ai supposé que c'était habituel pour elle, moi, ça me mettais mal à l'aise.

J'avais l'habitude de l'ouverture qu'avaient maman et papa avec leurs amour pour moi, de l'enthousiasme de Dino avec l'affection des Cavallones, de l'attention un peu grognon de Xanxone, de la douceur de Papy, mama, Tonton et Tsu-kun étaient aussi gentils et souriants avec moi.

Même chez Papy le personnel me souriait et s'occupait de moi !

Ici, où tous ceux qui vivaient avec Bianchi la traitaient comme quelqu'un de complètement différent d'eux était... Triste.

Même si Bianchi devait être habituée, vu comment elle réagissait, je supposais qu'elle devait quand même être un peu triste et seule.

Son papa était un homme certainement très occupé et ne pouvait pas toujours être là, comme sa maman.

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait un petit frère depuis peu même si leurs maman était différente et semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de s'occuper de son petit frère, il devait l'aider à ce sentir moins seule.

Étonnement les deux mères se connaissaient bien et s'entendaient très bien malgré la situation un peu bizarre de leurs famille. Bianchi considérait tout simplement qu'elle avait une mère et une tante ainsi qu'un petit frère...

Même si ce dernier n'était pas sensé savoir qu'il n'avait pas la même mère que Bianchi.

Lorsque je lui ais demandé pourquoi Bianchi m'as honnêtement répondu qu'elle ignorait la raison exacte et nous sommes passées à un autre sujet.

J'appris aussi qu'elle souhaitait devenir aussi forte que sa mère qu'elle avait vu en pleine action à plus d'une reprise mais qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être garde du corps, elle trouvait que même si parfois quelque chose d'intéressant ce passait, le reste du temps on s'ennuyait à mourir.

Bianchi m'as également raconté qu'elle avait trouvé son prince charmant. Il y as quelque temps sa famille avait été attaqué par surprise et les choses auraient pu très mal tourner si _il_ n'était pas arrivé.

C'était lors d'un échange entre les Vongola et la _famiglia_ de son papa, leurs marchandise était primordiale et le voyage risqué, tous le savaient.

Ce que personne n'avait vu venir fut la trahison d'un négociateur d'une troisième _famiglia_ participant à cette action.

Pris complètement au dépourvu les hommes de son papa n'allaient pas tenir longtemps et les Vongola allaient arriver trop tard lorsqu'_il _est apparut.

_Il_ était arrivé tel le héros les sauvant tous mais _il_ n'avait fait preuve d'aucune pitié envers l'ennemi. Les tuants sans merci et avec un professionnalisme sans faille, ses gestes étaient précis, rapides, parfaits ! Chaque tir trouvait sa cible et pour chaque coup de feu un ennemi tombait à terre.

C'est depuis ce jours qu'elle vouait une véritable adoration à ce collaborateur des Vongola. Elle disait que peu importe son apparence, c'était l'homme parfait.

Lorsqu'_il_ eut terminé sa mission et que Bianchi déclara à quel point elle l'admirait, _il_ avait déclaré : ''Je ne sort qu'avec ce qu'il y as de mieux. Grandit si tu veux avoir une chance gamine'' étonnement ça n'avait que motivé Bianchi d'autant plus.

Elle m'expliqua que ce n'était qu'un encouragement de sa part. Disant qu'elle était capable de devenir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'impressionner et qu'_il_ l'attendrais tandis qu'elle se transformerait en cette personne... L'amour qu'elle lui portait l'aiderai à accomplir son objectif.

J'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment si Bianchi avait raison ou non, mais une chose est sure, _il_ n'as certainement pas finit d'entendre parler d'elle.

-Mais comment tu vas faire pour qu'_il_ te remarque ?

Lui ais-je finalement demandé.

-C'est simple, je vais devenir l'une des meilleures assassin du monde entier.

-Et comment tu vas faire ?

-Je connais déjà deux-trois choses qui me seront utiles et je sais me défendre à main nues mais maman m'as interdit d'utiliser une arme à feu depuis que j'ai tiré à la cible pour la première fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons simplement que ma cible n'était pas le postérieur de l'instructeur.

J'ai laissé échapper un léger rire avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-Je suis plutôt douée pour lancer des choses mais les bombes ne sont pas pour moi et je n'ai pas assez de force dans les bras pour qu'un lancer de lames ou autres dards ou fléchettes ne soient utiles... Savoir se défendre c'est bien mais un assassin ne se contente pas de ça.

Elle eut l'air vraiment triste à ce moment et j'ai décidé de tenter de lui remonter le moral.

-Courage Bianchi, tu as dit que l'amour te motivera à atteindre tes projets ! Je suis sûre qu'il y as quelque chose que tu pourras lancer et faire des dégâts avec ! Il suffit qu'on trouve quoi exactement, on n'assassine pas qu'avec un fusil après tout, il doit y avoir d'autres moyens !

-Oui, tu as parfaitement raison Alessia, je demanderais à ma mère ce qu'elle en pense et de ton coté interroge tes parents !

-Bien chef !

Nous avons éclaté de rire toutes les deux soudainement remontées à bloc, à nous deux nous finirons par trouver quelle arme conviendra le mieux à Bianchi !


End file.
